Difficulties
by koishii101
Summary: As you can see i edited the story. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are dating but certain events happen causing them to break up. they try a lot of things but at the end it doesn't work out.anyways it is a sesskag and i suck at summaries...


As you can see i edited the story and i am trying to make the chapters longer so enjoy 

This is my first fanfic ever…so it might have bad grammar and it might be weird

Anyways I am Sesshyholic and a huge Kagura hater and this is Lobstergurl she is a half dog / Half mermaid demon.

Sesshoumaru -reads the chappie- nice very nice .

Sesshyholic- sarcastic much?

Sessy- ignoring

Sesshyholic - SSEEESSSSSSHHHYYY?

Sesshoumaru - Still ignoring

Lobstergurl - sighs while they continue doing that read the story oh and Inuyasha or any of the characters do not belong to us. We are poor little innocent girls. puts on a angelic / innocent face

" AARRGGG..fifteen more minutes...fifteen more minutes" thought Kagome higurashi a ninth grader in Kwatlen park.

The stupid teacher was passing out homework and the summer reading list. " I can't belive they still give out reading lists no one reads thm anyways its so stupid aarrgg!" said her best friend Sango.

Like her Sango couldn;t wait to get out of school.

"OOO i cant wait till school is over and than your big date" said Sango while nudging Kagome. " I can't wait" repled kagome smiling.

" If you need help tonight doing things just give me a call and i'll be there" said miroku runing the mood. " MIROKU" kagome blushed.

" How could you say that you pervert !". "What, i was just trying to help." said Miroku.

" Yeah right" replied Sango. Kagome was still busy blushing.

" Soo...we are still going to the sunday right ? " said Miroku.

Miroku and kagome had met in kindergarten and had been best friends ever since.

Than came Sango in the 2nd grade.

The three became unseperable since than.

" Why...SO YOU CAN SEE ALL THE GIRLS IN THEIR BIKINIS !" screamed Sango.

" Ms. Tajiya...please just this last day please be quiet..after a moment you never have to see my face for 3 months..." said Mrs. barnes their litrerature teacher.

Some people laughed as Sango slid backwords on her chairs. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kagome and Miroku.

" Why the hell are you guys laughing". asked Sango trying to hide her embarassment.

" No reason and to answer your SECOND question yes we are going to the beach." said Kagome.

" Well class you can pack up now" said Mrs. Barnes.

" I have to go to a two day trip to los angelus with my dad" said miroku.( Today is thursday )

His father was a big time movie director and Miroku was foolowing in his footsteps.

"Oh, when are you leaving" asked Kagome. " Half an hour later"" WHAT!" exclaimed the girls and you didn't tell us ?".

"Sorry , i didnt wanna ruin the mood."he replied."AWWW..well'we'll miss you even its only for 2 days" said the girls.

" i'll miss you and your cute lilltle bottoms too" said miroku. Kagome and Sango just sighed and hugged him goodbye.

"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG" chimed the school bell.

The doors burst open and everyone ran out to freedom.

It was the last day of school before summer break and everyone was excited.

For some it was their last day of high school and for some it wasn't.

There was a cheerful atmosphere going on but then suddenly.

"Yooooohoooooo' Sesshoumaru dear wait for meee" cried Kagura across the hallway.

Kagura was the queen bee of Kwatlen Park High- school. ( A.N kind of like Regina George from Mean girls)

Nerds worshipped her while jocks and 'middle rated guys tried to get dates with her.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was worshipped by both males and females (A.N - no the guys are not gay).

"Sessy , dear waiittt" "We could go over to my house and have a good time" she cried sultrily .

Sesshoumaru on the other hand paid no heed. He personally hated everyone especially Kagura.

She was trying to get a date with him since grade-7.

She even dated other guys just to make him jealous.

" Fucking Slut can just go to hell" he thought. Than suddenly she stopped calling.

He looked back to see what was happening and he saw was Kagura racing towards him with speed he never thought she possessed.

He backed away slowly and starting running as fast as he could .

While running he saw his girlfriend Kagome talking to her friend Sango.

He grabbed her and continued running. Kagome let out a little yelp.

"What's wrong sesshoumaru ?" Why are you runninggaaahhh" she screamed when she almost knocked over someone Sesshoumaru didn't answer just kept running until he reached his car.

What shocked him was Kagura was there posing like some kind of a hooker.

Kagome frowned. She hated Kagura, she was always trying to steal Sesshoumaru away from her.

Sesshoumaru just had it .

"Ok ,get this straight bitch , I don't like you and I don't want you so get the fuck lost" he said.

"Awww Sesshy why do you want less while u can have the best" Kagura said while glaring at Kagome.

"Exactly Kagura, why should he have less while he already has the best" Kagome retorted.

Kagura opened her mouth to retort but a scream came a cross them.

"Mr.Taisho, Ms.Higurashi and Ms.Takahashi , What are you doing here" screamed Ms. Craft the most annoying teacher in the school.

"And if I am not mistaken you Ms.Takahashi You have three detentions" he growled.

" Ms.Higurashi and Mr.Taisho you two have to go home right now! "

Sesshoumaru just snorted while Kagome respectfully bowed and dragged Sesshoumaru along. (ha-ha can you imagine Sesshy snorting) .

Ms.Craft took Kagura to detention while Sesshoumaru and Kagome drove home.

So! So! So! So! So! What ya think? Did u like it? If you did please please rate and review. Sorry if Sesshoumaru seems OOC...

Thanks.


End file.
